


Cutest by confusing

by AiLove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLove/pseuds/AiLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done before but a short fluffy story.</p>
<p>Sherlock is bored.</p>
<p>First kiss. Johnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutest by confusing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluffy story that wouldn't leave my head. I haven't forgotten about my other story, Let's catch the dancing murderer but I have been so busy lately. My A-level exams are approaching fast. 
> 
> Published on FFnet 5/17/2013

The flat was almost silent and Sherlock was bored. John was sitting in his chair and typing up their last case. Nothing unusual there. London had been very silent the past days and Lestrade hadn't even called once. The only sounds which were heard were the sounds of their breathing and John's typing. Sherlock didn't know what to do. There were some thumbs in the fridge but after he had solved the case, they weren't as interesting anymore and Sherlock would never willingly call Mycroft and ask for a case.

"Bored" Sherlock said out loud and broke the silence. He became a bit frustrated when John didn't even look up from his typing. Sherlock glared but he just continued his typing. He growled silently. Nobody ignores Sherlock Holmes.

"John. Bored." Sherlock said while he sat on the floor and put his head on John's armrest. John continued his typing for a while and then looked Sherlock straight in the eyes.

"You know I can't entertain you all the time. After I'm done with this, I have some work to do. Some of us have a real job and don't run around London every day." John said with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"How boring. Why wouldn't everyone want to chase criminals around London? Don't answer that. I already know your answer. Most people don't live interesting lives as we do. Bored."

John didn't answer and the typing continued. Sherlock continued to stare at his flat mate and partner. John was so normal but yet he wasn't boring. He used to be so bored between cases but now with John in the flat, it became - almost bearable. Before John, he didn't even remember the time before John, it was always cases and pissing off Anderson that were fun. Sherlock didn't show it but he had changed on the inside. He didn't care what people thought but he could admit to himself that he cared for John.

John looked up and Sherlock announced his 'Bored' again. They locked their eyes together and John tilted his head to the side. Sherlock became restless and why was John looking at him like that. It was frustrating how little he could read John's expression these days. Then he saw a spark of something in John's eyes. Before he could identify it, his head was tilted up by John's hand.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sherlock didn't like to feel confused. It wasn't a normal feeling for him. John waited for a while and winked at him. Winked? John never winked to anybody other than his dates.

"What are you *humpf*. ." Sherlock's sentence was lost when John kissed him. It was a quick kiss and quite pleasant. During the kiss Sherlock's mind became oddly silent. It felt - nice and when did kissing feel nice? He didn't even remember when he had closed his eyes during the kiss. He opened his eyes and took in John's appearance. When opening his eyes he smiled at Sherlock. He still couldn't read John's face but he knew John was going to say something.

John got up from the chair and stretched. He was still smiling and could guess by Sherlock's expression that he didn't know what to do with the new development. John started walking towards the kitchen and when he was almost there, he stopped with his back to Sherlock.

"You are not bored now, are you?"


End file.
